Power of the Fox
by RazorStormInc
Summary: The Mizu Bunshin that had tossed Sasuke aside like a rag-doll, was standing before him. He felt so powerless. Then he heard a voice that promised power.


'_I have to get away! If I just lie here, he'll kill me for sure!_', Naruto thought as he stared at the Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin. As he tried to push himself up, his hand began to throb. He looked at it for a couple of moments before standing up and turning to face the Mizu Bunshin that had thrown him to the ground.

"What's wrong, brat? Have you decided to face death like a man?" The clones words cut him deep. Not because he was underestimating him, but because he knew it was true. If he tried to fight he would certainly die. His thought were cut short however, when a deep unfamiliar voice rang through his head.

'**Do you want to be stronger, kit?**' The voice asked, though this only served to confuse the young blond. He was smart enough to realize that the voice was inside his head. The seal on his stomach burned slightly. After a moment his eyes widened in realization.

'_Kyuubi?_'

'**Indeed, now answer my question. Do you want me to make you stronger?**' Naruto didn't answer immediately. He knew of the fox's deeds. This could easily be a trap. His face scrunched up in contemplation he looked over at Sasuke and Sakura, who both saw the serious look on his face, making their own faces draw up in confusion. If he didn't accept the Bijuu's offer, his friends would die, his sensei would die, and Tazuna would die. He began sweating before he relaxed slightly. His decision made he gave an answer to the imprisoned fox.

'_Yes. Please make me stronger._'

'**Very well. This may hurt a bit.**' The voice of the fox called.

(Cue Music: Haji's Kitchen - Warrior)

A dark, almost tangible aura permeated through the forest they were currently in, causing all eyes to widen visibly. Everyone looked around in confusion they realized who the source was.

'_It's coming from Naruto!_' Kakashi yelled mentally, his eyes widening even further when a fiery red chakra began to pour off his body.

"What is this?" asked Sakura as she struggled to breath, her fearful eyes trained on the "dead last" who was now eminating such powerful chakra. Naruto's form pulsed before nine long, scarlet-colored fox tails erupted out the back of his pants. They swung around wildly as the transformation progressed. Naruto's hair became more wild and messy. His whisker marks became more pronounced. His canines elongated and sharpened into fangs. His head shot up, causing the Mizu Bunshin to tense at the blond's now feral appearance. He was surprised when the blond disappeared completely. The only indication that he had been there were the marks he had left in the dirt. The Mizu Bunshin's eyes widened before he spun around just in time to see Naruto drive his knee deep into the real Zabuza's stomach, sending him flying several hundred feet backwards onto the opposite side of the lake.

'_What the hell is this?_' Zabuza thought as he tried to stabilize himself. Naruto waited a moment before disappearing again, reappearing once more in front of the still recovering Zabuza. Naruto grabbed his face before slamming the nukenin's head violently into the ground. He shot forward at high speeds, dragging Zabuza's head through dirt, mud, and stone before throwing him high into the air. Naruto shot into the sky, appearing above the airborne ninja. Naruto grabbed him by the collar, spun a hard 360° and threw him towards the shore that his team was standing on. He dissapeared once more, appearing above the soaring nukenin. Time seemed to slow down for the mist ninja as he looked in slight fear at the demonic teen. Naruto proceeded to slam his heel into Zabuza's stomach, sending him crashing into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to envelop the group of ninjas and the bridge builder. Naruto followed up with a powerful punch to Zabuza's stomach, causing a large crater under him.

_"No more seasons change. Time begins to slow. The weather calls upon the land to watch and despair..."_

Zabuza coughed up blood. He found himself unable to get up. He felt himself being lifted into the air by his throat, he opened his eyes to find himself being held in the air by the Jinchūriki's right hand. His tails converged to a single point, a ball of chakra beginning to form between their tips. The child released his hold on the nukenin's throat before speaking in a voice that was not his own.

"**Imari**", Zabuza didn't feel anything as the wave of chakra started to destroy his body. All he knew was that he would be dead in a few moments. The beam carried Zabuza's body into the distance, a massive explosion becoming visible a few seconds after. The now half-demon genin proceeded to collapse, just barely staying awake.

(End Music)

Kakashi approached him and watched as most of the young ninja's demonic features receded, his teeth and whiskers returning to normal. The slitted red eyes, wild hair, and tails however, remained.

"The civilians are going to throw a fit when they see you, though I'm more worried about some of the kunoichi smothering you with hugs and playing with your tails." Kakashi said to the genin, noticing how he appeared slightly more lean and muscular, though he knew enough about women to know that they would find him completely adorable. The blond gave him a tired smile and a shaky thumbs-up before passing out.

'_The civilians are going to do more than throw a fit_' Kakashi added mentally, sighing at the thought of once again having to stop mobs. Moreover, he was more worried about having to keep Naruto from killing said mobs. Kakashi bent over an picked the tailed hellion up,"Why can't things ever be simple."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**I was listening to "Haji's Kitchen - Warrior" when I was thinking this up, so naturally the visuals should sync up with the rhythm of the music. Hopefully the visuals are the same for you.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Peace!**_


End file.
